Hormones
by Sunlit-Dreamer
Summary: Sequel to Flower Girl Teenage boys are one thing, but teenage girls are in a whole new category.


A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been…very distracted…with reading…Ouran High School Host Club… ; Eh heh…sorry. They're REALLY good stories! I just LOVE Hikaru/Haruhi! -squeals- Well anyway, on with the sequel!

--

Recommendation: Please read City of Dreams by Sanders X. He is an amazing author that keeps you thinking and wondering what's going to happen next. I also suggest Tears and its sequel, also by Sanders X. Trust me, you'll love them.

--

Disclaimer: I only own Harmony, Diamond, Ruby, and Streaker. There will be two "special" guests appearing! I won't tell the owner until the end of the story though, hope you don't mind owner! Everyone else belongs to Sega.

--

Hormones

--

Ahh, another year of being tortured by my brother's twin daughters, Diamond and Ruby. Whoop de doo. Lousy 5 year olds. Then there's having to baby sit Sonic and Amy's son Streaker, and now Amy's pregnant again! Babysitting sucks!

Oh well, it keeps me busy, and it had everyone grow used to me. The unknown, adopted little sister. And it made everyone forget the incident with Rouge's bouquet. Grr…stupid flower landed on my head. Wouldn't stop teasing me until Sonic and Amy's wedding, and Blaze caught the bouquet. No stray flowers that time! Hoorah!

Ow! Ugh, they're pulling my tails again…if only Miles was here, that way they'd be distracted with HIS TAILS. Heh heh…that would be amusing.

"Aunty, we're hungry!" So, that doesn't mean you can-ow!

"Yeah! We want sandwiches!" Ugh…fine! Let's see, what do we have…Ruby likes strawberry jelly and smooth peanut butter, and Diamond likes grape jelly and crunchy peanut butter.

Hmm? Yes! They're back! Just in time!

"Uhm, Harmony, do you have anyone to stay with?" Huh?

"You see, my parents want to see their grand kids, so it was kind of sudden." You mean…

"YOU'RE LEAVING ME BEHIND!?" No! I can't stay with Sonic and Amy, Amy's having mood swings! And Cream, we don't get along. Which means…NOOOO!!

--

Oh. My. God. It's a pigsty! When was the last time he cleaned up!? Grr…I'm stuck here for two weeks…and it's summer! Maybe I should've stayed with Sonic and Amy…

"Sorry about the mess, I'm always distracted." Looks like I've got my work cut out for me. Now, how does my room look like? Yes! It's clean! Thank you! Now, to put my clothes away…grr…

"Is there anything you need?" Argh, the chuckling.

"Nothing really. I was only curious to why you decided to stay here." I wonder why too.

"Would you want to suffer Amy's fierce temper for two weeks? And you know Cream and I don't get along." Don't know why, but she has it out for me.

"Okay. I thought it was because you had a crush on me." AAAHHH!!

"GET OUT!" Out! Out! Out! Oh darn it…I have to pick up my stuff now… Hmph! That…that jerk! He didn't have to…argh! I HATE it when he does that…because I DO have a crush on him…but he doesn't even notice! After 5 years he still hasn't realized it yet! Take that pillow! And that! And that!

"You know…if you break that, you have to buy me a new one." Ack!

"I SAID GET OUT!" He saw me! How embarrassing!

--

Argh…took me FOREVER to clean up…and I bet he's going to make it a mess again. Seeing he's always covered with oil and smog. Heh…I still remember when his plane went boom. Tee hee, which was very funny, and also kinda cute. Huh, I wonder when exactly I fell for him. Definitely wasn't during the time of my bro's wedding. And what exactly made me fall for him in the first place?

"Hey Harmony, what's for…you cleaned up." That's strange, he NEVER asks for dinner.

"Yeah…I cleaned up. Dinner? Uhm, I don't know yet." Dinner, dinner. Well, it is 7 now, so something quick. Mac n' cheese? No, too kiddish. Or perhaps spaghetti? No, that would take too long and WAY too suspicious.

"Oh, well, I feel like having something fried. I'll be in the workshop, call me when you're done." This. Is. Too. Weird. Last time I had to stay, I had to force food down his throat. What is he up to?

"I wonder…nah! Yeah right! Let's see, oh! Fried tilapia! I better cook some rice first." I'll just play along for now! Pretend to be his housewife, hee hee hee! Maybe this won't be so bad after all! I mean, no one comes around as much since they're being all lovey dovey, so I have him all to myself! No one can spoil my mood now! Huh, who's knocking?

"Hi! May I come in?" What the hell is Cream doing here!?

--

Grr, stupid rabbit. She should be at home with her mother, not here! Barging in like that! Been here for 3 days now. I wanna strangle her! Argh! There she is with that dirty look. Stay away from his workshop you hussy!

"Don't worry Harmony; I'LL bring Tails his lunch!" What!? I already made his lunch! That little piece of, ooh I wanna kill her! Huh, so THAT'S why! She likes him too! Fine, take him for all I care! I'm leaving this dump!

Now, where's suitcase? Got it. Clothes…towels…personals…

"Where are you going?" Away from that little freaking' rabbit!

"None of your business!" Good bye dirty little-

"What do you mean by that?" What the!?

"Let go of me Miles!" Better take your hand off of me!

"Tails, what's going on?" Ooh, you again! Trying to hide that smirk! Rotten little-

"Cream, go home already!" …Huh? "How many times do I have to tell you that!" Wait, what's going on?

"But Tails! You're always with HER! You never play with ME anymore!" Boo hoo princess. I don't care! Don't blame me for him not hanging out.

"JUST GET OUT!" Holy shit…did…did he…yell at her? I think he just did…

--

Okay, that was weird. At least I know not to piss him off, that was scary. But why did he act like that anyway? Knuckles told me they were pretty close back than. Oh…how can I compete against that? Maybe I SHOULD leave now. But…ever since that event, he's been watching me like a hawk, so that's impossible now.

Speak of the devil, here he is now. Creeps me out. Usually he'd be stuck in that workshop of his, playing with his wrenches and power drills and blue prints, etc. Hmm…maybe he feels like he's been a lousy host…nah! Yeah right! Miles feeling dumb? Pfft!

"What are you doing?" Whoops, acting out again.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking about stuff." Okay, why is he smirking?

"I bet I can guess what's on your mind." Ha!

"Oh yeah? What am I thinking right now? Ha ha ha! You'll never guess what I'm thinking, genius!

"You're thinking I won't be able to guess and mocked me by calling me a genius." H…How did he? Is he psychic or something? "Oh, and I'm not psychic." Ahh! He probably has an invention that can read minds! "And I don't have an invention that can read minds." What!?

"Quit lying you-" AAAHHH!! HE'S KISSING ME!

--

Wahhh!! I have been mouth raped! Sure, it was only a peck, but he stole my first kiss! And he ruined it when I was freaked out! Hmph! Smacked him good and ran right outta there with my stuff.

"Harmony! Can you change Streaker?" Which leads to this, me staying here. Now way I'm staying at Miles' place any longer. Almost time to leave, only two days left until my bro and sis in law come back.

"Hi Tails! What are you here for?" NOOO!! Gotta hide! But where? Uhm…uh…I know! The last place he would ever look for me! Ugh…the mall. But I have no choice but to bear the pain. Oh shit! Out the window I go! Thank goodness it's the first floor. Ah, duck!

"Sonic, I don't see her." Phew, good.

"That's weird. I swear she was just here doing the laundry. Maybe it was Amy than." Ack! Shut up!

"Well, I'll go look around the yard." Dammit! Lousy Miles, making me run for my life!

"Jerk…" Why did he have to do that? He should've kissed me when it was romantic! Not when he was teasing me! But I do wonder…was I his first kiss? Or was it some other girl?

"No, don't think about that! Just run, run as fast as you can! Hmm…need a better word…uhm…sprint? No, that's for short distances.

Oh fuck it! Just gotta get outta here before he spots me.

"Harmony, hold up!" Shit! I thought for too long. Ah-ha, a crowd! Now I can lose him!

"'Scuse me, sorry." Now, where to hide and also keep an eye out…and where would a boy NEVER go? Hmm…it's coming to me…wait…that's right! Hello Kitty store here I come! There it is, now to sneak in. Let's see…here's a good spot, right behind the giant plush. Huh, hee hee. There he is. Wrong way, I'm safe!

"So…who are we hiding from?"

"AAHH!!" GOD DAMMIT! "LAUREN DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Man, she ALWAYS has to do that!

"Avoiding Tails again?" Darn it, she always sees right through me. "What's the reason this time?"

"Well…he's been acting strange lately. And…several days ago he…he mouth raped me!" What's with that blank look…

"A peck on the lips is not mouth rape, tongue is required." Oh…silly me. Wait a sec…

"HOW DO YOU KNOW!?" Argh, stop that laughing!

"Ha ha ha! Tails told Dexter how you slapped the crap outta him and ran off! So, of course Dexter naturally told me."

"…What!?" Quit that smirking…

"Come on, haven't you figured it out yet?" Being the hormonal mess I was, I shook me head no. Wait…why is she…NO! DON'T CALL YOUR BOYFRIEND! "Dexter, tell Tails Harmony's at the Hello Kitty shop."

"Why'd you do that!?" I'm gonna give you hell for a week!

"I have my reason. Oh look, here they come." Ack! Gotta run! "Oh no you don't!"

"Let go! Let me go!" Fuckity fuck!

"Harmony! Please, hear me out!"

"Stay away thief! I bet you still all girls' first kisses, huh!?" …Crap, now everyone's snickering…and why is HE blushing too?

"Uh…that was…my first kiss too…" …Oh.

"Why'd you kiss me anyway?" Heh, now he's pink.

"W-Well…that's what…Dexter said he did…when he and Lauren got together…" Wait, wait…don't tell me…he…

"You…you…like…me?" Answer…answer me!

"Y-Yeah…" Wha'…that…SLAP!

"YOU SHOULD'VE SAID SO INSTEAD OF TEASING ME! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO MAKE THINGS SO COMPLICATED?" Sheesh! Geniuses, what can ya do with them? Blowing a raspberry at the RUDE eavesdroppers, I have him a soft peck, taking his hand to get some ice for his face. Hee, he may be complex, but I love him!

--

A/N: Ugh, I gave myself a headache. Then again, love problems always give us all headaches. Yeah…similar to how I acted…but not exactly! For example, I didn't run for my life, but I do avoid. I don't hit, but I do curse. Get it? -laughs- Okay, the owner of Dexter and Lauren is my good friend Silver Shields! Check out his stories everyone! He's pretty good for a starter!


End file.
